Conventional technology includes several solutions relating to cooking systems presenting a recipient adapted for receiving food ingredients and a respective lid adapted for providing closure of said recipient and means adapted for fluid flows through said lid into and out of said recipient.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,834 discloses a cooking device for heating and mixing foods of the type of the present invention. The cooking device presents a recipient and a respective lid, whereby said lid presents a central opening.
Documents EP 1651086 B1 discloses a cooking vessel comprising a bowl arranged in a casing and a lid, whereby an annular top portion of the casing presents flow guiding means adapted for supporting pouring of food out of said recipient.
Document EP 1566124 B1 discloses a closure lid for closing a receptacle of an electrical household appliance and suitable for containing liquid, whereby said lid is provided with an orifice and a closure device that comprises a movable portion that is adapted so that it can be moved between a plurality of positions including an open position allowing the liquid to be poured out by tilting the receptacle, and whereby the movable portion can be placed in a disassembly position in which the movable portion can be separated from the body of the lid.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,435 B2 discloses a lid for a mixing device whereby a pour spout extends generally vertically upwardly from the base and further includes a channel that generally surrounds the pour spout to collect errant drips of foodstuff when the lid is mounted to the jar. This solution proposes two lid openings, a bigger one that can be regarded as a main opening dedicated to pouring the contents of the recipient outwards, and a small secondary opening dedicated to collecting and returning any spillovers remaining from said while also assisting said pouring through the main opening. Said non-closable secondary opening is disadvantageous in certain culinary preparations where a substantial gas closure of the recipient may be used. Moreover, this solution does not provide for a configuration of said secondary opening providing a streamlined flow of the fluid poured into said lid, but a rather bulk pattern at a high flow rate. This is a relevant aspect in some culinary preparations, such as in the case of adding olive oil or a seasoning sauce to certain preparations, whereby it is important to provide said fluid at a relatively slow supply rate, sometimes during relatively long periods while cooking is ongoing.
The documents DE 10 2010 017387 A1 and DE 201 2014 100 967 A1 disclose closing elements adapted for closing a lid opening in a food processor of the same type as the one of the present invention. However, none of these documents discloses a solution for retaining said closing element in said lid opening while further providing for a fluid connection through said lid opening, including inwards and outwards of said recipient. This is advantageous in terms of optionally preventing an unintentional handling of the recipient with the lid and thereby resulting in a release of the closing element and eventual hazardous spills of hot cooking preparation outwards.